Don't leave me alone
by StrudelNuggetFelicity
Summary: Un pianista de 19 años londinense y prodigio de la música, un DJ de 21 años americano y egocéntrico. Por razones especiales sus caminos se unieron, ¿dejarán todo el uno por el otro o fingirán que esto nunca paso?
1. Introducción

Quiero agradecer por el apoyo, este es el primer fic que subo a esta cuenta y...y...eso(?) se lo dedico a mi morail Marce y a mi sempai Chiri :3 Sin más aquí les dejo la historia o mas bien introducción, disfrútenla. ~

* * *

><p>¿Por que el invierno tenia que ser tan frió?, el chico rubio se llevo sus manos a sus bolsillos mirando por la ventanilla del Jet privado, todo se veía tan borroso que no sabia como podía el piloto ver desde esa altura, tomo su laptop revisando su correo electrónico volviendo a mirar esa invitación al "Festival internacional de la música", claro, no podían empezar sin el y sus jodidas y buenas mezclas, de cualquier manera el era el Dj y galán del momento, le importaba una mierda quien mas iría,sabia que mucha gente iría al festival en Nueva York solo a verlo, de cualquier forma, el era la estrella, se levanto mirándose de nuevo el cabello como por milésima vez, se veía genial como siempre, para ser sincero estaba nervioso, había pinchado frente a personas en clubes locales, había dado "conciertos" frente a miles de personas pero esta vez sabia que esto marcaría un antes y después en su carrera, sabia exactamente o quizás solo era el presentimiento de que algo cambiaría, joder si, volvió a re-colocarse en su asiento jugueteando con su laptop, el viaje estaba siendo algo tedioso.<p>

Mientras tanto al otro lado del mundo se encontraba un pelinegro londinense poniéndose una simple chaqueta negra sobre su camisa azul intentando peinar su cabello para después mirar a su hermana Jane quien solo estaba contestando llamadas, haciendo pedidos, ¿el festival era tan importante?, a pesar de ser un prodigio de la música y un pianista reconocido nunca lo habían invitado a uno y parecía ser de música variada, había visto ya los folletos de quienes se encontrarían ahí, su prima lejana Jade (bajista de The Silence crew) también había sido invitada, no sabia exactamente si iría, lo que si sabia es que antes de irse debía hacer algo importante, tendría que pedirle matrimonio a su hermosa novia, Vriska Serket, llevaban ya 3 años de relación juntos y la verdad las cosas marchaban de maravilla, era hora de dar el siguiente paso, miro el anillo de compromiso en su bolsillo, antes de irse a América tenia que cenar con ella, lo había prometido y lo deseaba, tendría que recoger un traje, pedir una limosna, debía ser una noche inolvidable, ademas que debía ir a su hogar por algunas cosas mas, le dio la señal a su hermana la que solo le dio un "Si" con la cabeza mientras programaba su vuelo, sonrió interiormente al ver a Jane con todo eso, saliendo de aquel lugar pidió un taxi, se relajo, quería llamar a Vriska pero seria mejor hacerlo en la tarde, se tiro de lado mirando por la ventana como la gente iba y venia, de cualquier forma estaba por llegar a su destino, entrebusco en sus cosas encontrando las llaves, entrego dinero a el taxista y bajo, vivía con Vriska pero sabia bien que ella debía estar trabajando con ese tal Tavros en la biblioteca, entro a su casa y al instante escucho ruidos extraños, no le presto atención, solo debía tomar el sobre en la mesa pero...¿que demonios? ¿era esa la voz de Vriska?, no quería pero la curiosidad le gano, la puerta entreabierta de la habitación y aquello solo era que ella...no, debía ser una broma, ella no podía serle infiel de esa manera, abrió mucho los ojos sollozando, se tiro atrás en shock haciendo un ruido tan fuerte que detuvo a los dos chicos que mantenían relaciones sexuales en su propia cama, escucho a Vriska decir su nombre y aseguro que esta se paro frente a el pero el no respondió, se levanto, dio la vuelta, no había mas que decir o hacer, tomo con fuerza el sobre que contenía su pasaporte y boletos y salio sin decir ni una palabra, quería llorar, quería gritar, pero se dijo a si mismo por una parte que no debía ser cierto, y por otra "sigue adelante", llamo a Jane, no para contarle lo sucedido si no para adelantar su partida, estaba seguro que quería irse del lugar, ¿como pudo haber pasado semejante cosa? ¿que hizo mal?, se culpo a si mismo mil y un veces pero parecía estúpido el hacerlo. Lo máximo que pudo adelantar su vuelo su hermana fue dentro de hora y media, bueno, debían llevar sus maletas, debía esperar el vuelo, sintió algo vibrar cuando se tiro hacia atrás "Llamada entrante de Vriska", ¿que mierda quería? ¿decirle que se acabo? ¿decirle que el no vio nada? ¿pedir perdón?, no, simplemente no, apago su celular guardándolo por algún lugar de sus cosas, al llegar al aeropuerto se sintió feliz de cierta forma, no quería tocar el tema de lo sucedido hace poco tiempo, no, es como cuando "aplazas un problema", ahora lo que importaba era su carrera como pianista, lo que lo hacia feliz...¿no es así?, vio todo a su alrededor, gente ir y venir, aviones despegando, puestos de comida rápida, volteo a su lado izquierdo y vio a una joven mirándolo, este le devolvió la sonrisa, la joven se acerco pidiéndole su autógrafo, no se acostumbraba a la gente que lo reconocía pero era agradable todo aquello.

-Vuelo 13, sala 4, favor de abordar- Se escuchó el sonido típico de los aeropuertos, paso a la pequeña "tiendita" comprando algunos dulces, encendió su celular y encontró 10 mensajes, 4 de Vriska y 6 de Jane, al instante borro los de Vriska, sintió sus ojos humedecerse y su estomago revolverse pero no planeaba dejarse caer tan fácil, al parecer Jane lo alcanzaría luego, no había problema, la hora estimada de vuelo eran casi 10 horas, lo que significa estaría en Nueva york a las...le costaba mucho calcular así que supuso que sería de madrugada, wow, no sabia si alcanzaría el tiempo pero abordo su avión listo para partir y olvidar todo aquello, el vuelo iba tan vació que tenia una fila para el solo, se acurruco en el asiento y durmió, no había dormido en días, tenia la sensación de que algo cambiaría en ese viaje, que algo le esperaba, no sabia que pero estaba ansioso por encarar al destino.

* * *

><p>Algo corto pero a penas es la introducción, no odien a Vriska(?) oh, y tal vez la reacción de John esta siendo muy "calmada" pero tomenlo como que el esta siendo una bomba de tiempo respecto a eso y bueno, realmente siento que me quedo del asco pero ahí se va, ¿que sucederá cuanto esos dos iconos de la musica se escuentren? descubranlo proximamente, solo en cines (?)<p> 


	2. Capitulo 1

-Señor Strider, estamos a punto de aterrizar- Informó el piloto a un dormido rubio que no hizo más que removerse ligeramente volviendo a colocarse sus gafas, miró su celular dándose cuenta de la hora que era, 4 am, joder, lo que arruinaba todo era que en unas horas debía dar una bienvenida junto con los demás que se presentarían.

-Hey, bro- llamó a su hermano mayor y manager -¿En que mierda me hospedaste ahora?- La última vez que dio un concierto en Los Ángeles recuerda que fans se colaron en el hotel sólo para verlo.

-No te preocupes- Respondió esté colgando la llamada que atendía -En este la seguridad es buena, aunque deberías mover tú egocéntrico trasero y buscar tú el hotel-

-Lo que digas- La verdad estaba tan nervioso que eso no lo dejaba dormir, no sentía sueño alguno, sintió el suave aterrizar mientras guardaba su celular en el bolsillo de su chaqueta cubriéndose del frío, por alguna razón aseguraba que nevaría en esos días, lo presentía un poco. Bajo del jet dándose cuenta que habían aterrizado justo en un aeropuerto, bueno, era irónicamente obvio.

El pelinegro no pudo dormir por mucho tiempo, un frío fatal invadió cada rincón de su cuerpo, miró la hora con cansancio, eran alrededor de las 4 am, se levantó dirigiéndose al baño, suspiró abriendo la llave del agua y lavándose rostro mientras se veía al espejo, recordó de nuevo lo de hace unas horas y sintió unas tremendas nauseas que tuvo que aguantarse, su estómago comenzó a doler de manera casi exagerada.-Discúlpeme, el avión está aterrizado- dijo un tipo mientras tocaba la puerta del baño, el ojiazul se sacudió el cabello con un poco de agua tomando una servilleta para sacarse las mano y saliendo agradeciendole al hombre que le informará, fue a su asiento tomando su mochila de mano, la revisó por curiosidad, traía papeles, su laptop, su celular, su cartera, algunas golosinas...-Tsk...- se quejó al encontrar una foto de el y Vriska, sin dudarlo la rompió y sostuvo fuerte en su mano por unos segundos para volver a meter todo en su mochila, los pasajeros iban bajando de a poco y este no era la excepción, su equipaje ya estaba en su hotel y su habitación, de verdad Jane había coordinado todo de manera eficiente, sonrío interiormente saliendo del pasillo que lo guiada a la plaza del aeropuerto, a pesar de ser de madrugada había un grupo de jovencitas alocados gritando al unísono el nombre de un rubio de apariencia cuidada y distante, estaban a punto de sacarse bragas y sostenes y lanzarselos, esto lo puso algo molestó sin razón aparente, el chico de gafas oscuras se percato rápidamente de la mirada de odio del pelinegro por lo que se intimido por un momento pero al siguiente se bajo las gafas levemente y le guiño el ojo, las chicas miraron a John con celos mientras este con mala cara continuó su camino, ¡odiaba a los tipos así de confiados!, tomo un taxi hacia el hotel algo distraído de todo, debía quitar el modo de vuelo a su celular así que lo saco de su mochila y casi al instante recibió un mensaje de Vriska...apretó la tela de su pantalón con fuerza tentandose a leerlo, aunque recordó "ojos que no ven, corazón que no siente" así que mejor guardo el aparato de nuevo, abrió su pesterchun por pura curiosidad, lo peor del caso es que temía que Karkat se enterara de lo de el y la Serket y lo siguiera hasta Nueva York o peor, que matar a la pelinegra...no, en realidad era peor que lo siguiera para "consolarlo", después de que este se le "declarará" las cosas eran algo incómodas.

-Discúlpeme, llegamos- le distrajo de sus pensamientos el conductor mientras el pelinegro miraba con asombro lo grande que era el hotel, le dio la paga al taxista y salió -Bienvenido a Nueva York- sonrío el conductor en una amigable despedida. Este sonrío acomodadose las gafas con cuidado y cruzando la calle entrando al hotel, abrió levemente los ojos con sorpresa, era bastante lujoso y elegante, una joven lo atendió amablemente-Muy buenos días, sea bienvenido al hotel Romano palace-

-Buenos días, reservación a nombre de Egbert, John Egbert- se acomodó la mochila mientras la chica sacaba una tarjeta y se la entregaba a este

-Lo habíamos estado esperando señor Egbert, tomé y que tenga un buen día- La joven se despidió y el Egbert fue hacia el ascensor, su habitación estaba en el quinto piso, marco el número 5 en ese aparato y en unos segundos estaba ahí, su habitación era la número 134, pasó checando aunque tarjeta y entrando, la habitación era bastante grande e impresionante, una cama de sábanas blancas grande, un baño con tina y regadera, una mini-cocina con una nevera llena de bocadillos, lo que más le gusto fue la enorme ventana que daba vista a todo los edificio y demás, sonrío y se tiro en la cama mirando los papeles al lado de el, era un "horario", se suponía que a las 8 am debía estar presente para la bienvenida, miro el reloj que había en la cómoda a su lado, eran las 6 am, ugh ¡no!, fue hacia la sala de su habitación notado sus maletas las cuales llevó hasta cerca de su cama, saco una camisa blanca, un chaleco azul y un pantalón negro, se quitó la camisa llendo hacia el baño, abrió la regadera dejando que el agua caliente corriera por su cuerpo y lavará sus problemas. Al terminar sacudío su cabello con rapidez poniéndose lo básico, desodorante, colonia, su ropa y sus gafas, eran las 7:30, salió de su habitación con sólo su celular y su cartera con su tarjeta del hotel.

-¡Hey!- Una voz masculina lo atrajo y este se dio vuelta encarando a un rubio con gafas -Eres mi fan o hater- Se burlo -Oye, sí tanto te molesta que le de atención a esas chicas también puedo dartela a ti- se acerco más al pelinegro sonriendole prepotente.

-No se quién eres- Eso pegó duro en el ego de el ojicarmin -Además que no quiero hablar con un egolatra que cree que el mundo está a sus pies- Esto ya lo estaba molestando.

-Soy Dave Strider, recuerdalo bien- Dijo con la misma prepotencia de siempre -¿Y el tuyo? aunque en realidad no me importa- rió levemente sin despegar su mirada de el. -

Soy John Egbert, soy pianista y soy de Londres aunque a ti y a tu pretencioso trasero no les importe- carraspeo un poco moviendo su pie.

-Ah, ya decía que ese acento no era local- arqueo una ceja metiendo sus manos en su chaqueta -Entonces...¿vas hacia el living?- -Sí...- Suspiro solicitando el ascensor

-Te acompañó- Apretó una vez mas el botón riéndose de lo bajo que era el pelinegro -¿Que edad tienes? ¿15? ¿16?-

-19- Interrumpió antes de que este siguiera dando unos pasos para entrar en el ascensor con el rubio detrás.

-Irónico que pareces un niño- Se acomodó contra el estrecho lugar mirando al ojiazul "enojado" y con los brazos cruzados -Pero de alguna manera eres incluso lindo- le dedico una mirada a este que casi juraba que si fuera una fangirl, había lanzado sus bragas a el pero la reacción fue todo lo contrario, al llegar hasta ahí la joven de la recepción les indico que fueran al salón de eventos, estaban ya algunas personas, el joven pianista se miro de arriba a abajo, su ropa no era realmente formal como la de los demás, sin embargo a pesar de sentirse apenado sintió pena ajena por Dave, su ropa era de todo, menos generalmente adecuada, este mismo rubio lo jalo directo a subir a la plataforma de expositores e invitados especiales, un señor de traje y corbata de edad madura carraspeo y prosiguió a hablar.

-Les damos a todos nuestros invitados una cordial bienvenida no solo a Nueva York si no aquí, al festival internacional de Música numero 29, quisiera empezar agradeciendo a todos aquellos que vinieron desde lejos aceptando nuestra invitación, ofreceremos una fiesta de bienvenida para los invitados especiales en la terraza de este mismo hotel, prosigo diciendo lo siguiente...-

-Bastante aburrido ¿no?- codeo el Strider a un atento pelinegro

-Tienes que poner atención...-

-Pero de cualquier forma lo único que importa es la fiesta, esta de puta madre- Sin previo aviso llego otro rubio pero de cabello y anteojos raros -Sup bro-

-Pasa enano- dijo este tan solo tocando el hombro del Dj -Solo venia a avisarte que ya todo lo que me pediste esta listo- se detuvo a observar al joven pelinegro al lado de su hermano -Vaya, la pequeña Elizabeth esta haciendo amigos, ten cuidado con la Diva- dijo a John y sonrío alejandose mientras la mirada de odio de Dave no paraba, John soltó una risa por lo bajo y el de gafas oscuras pensó que era lo mas adorable que habia escuchado, demonios, ¿que mierda pasaba?, tantas tipas dispuestas a lanzar sus bragas y sostenes hacia el y el bueno, tal vez quería los boxers y el buen culo de ese pianista aunque de la forma mas heterosexual, aunque dudaba que querer el culo de otro hombre tuviera algo de "heterosexualidad"

-Y...- miro al ojiazul alzando las cejas -¿Vienes conmigo a la fiesta?-

-Ni muerto...- murmuro mirando al piso, odiaba a las personas como el pero a la vez...sentía que debía

-Vamos, Egderp sera divertido-

-Lo dudaría y no me pongas apodos, es molesto- chasqueo la lengua frunciendo el ceño

-Joder, ¿un Strider te esta pidiendo una cita y lo rechazas?, esta oportunidad solo se da una vez en la vida-

-Vale, acepto- dijo sin mas de manera seca e incluso descortés para su gusto

Al final todo paso rápido, hablo de cosas banales y estúpidas con el Dj por que aunque no lo admitiera, el tipo que hablaba y hablaba diciendo una y otra vez lo mismo ya lo estaba hartando o aburriendo, si, algo así, al final les dieron "horarios", mañana estaría al lado del rubio dando la bienvenida a mucha gente y se puso feliz al saber que la banda de Jade estaría ahí, ahora solo debía tirarse a descansar, esperar a que fuera aquella maldita fiesta o averiguar incluso si el rubio tenía novia...

* * *

><p>-Le lanzan tomates por el odio de John a Dave(?)- Del odio al amor solo un paso mis amores. (?) Tampoco me gusto este capitulo pero ahi les va, perdón por actualizar hasta ahora pero la inspiración no venía a mi y yo tuve que ir a por ella, espero reviews, confesiones de amor, tomates, amenazas de muerte y cartas de amor amenazante, nos vemos :3<p> 


End file.
